


Graceful Protection

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' mark, Comforting!Castiel, Profound Bond, Protective!Castiel, hurt!Dean, sad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a hard time coping now that he's back home. It seems the only person who can really help him is the one who saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in Season 4 after Castiel pulled Dean from Hell and they started to become friends. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean sighed tiredly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was so tired and yet he couldn't sleep. Not with the dreams. Not with the images that came to him at night. Or the sounds of their screams. All he wanted was five minutes of peace from the memories of he'd done. 

He closed his eyes and the screaming started again. He could feel their blood as it ran down the blade and onto his hands. It disgusted him now. But back then it made him laugh. He was good at inflicting pain and that terrified him. 

The sound of wings filled the room before everything went quiet again. He listened hard as his body tensed. Was it Uriel coming to beat the crap out of him? Or was it Zachariah? Here to make another request for him to let Michael in? Either way he wasn't going to give in. No matter how tired he was he would still go down fighting. 

But the hand that clamped down on his shoulder didn't belong to either of them. It wasn't rough at all...gentle...actually. Turning around he saw the blue eyes of the man who'd saved him. The one who'd pulled him out of Hell and freed him. 

"Cas..." 

"Hello Dean." 

It took him a moment to get his thoughts straight. Castiel's eyes seemed to keep pulling him in and it took everything he had to look away. 

"What um..." He cleared his throat and stood up making Castiel drop his hand. He didn't realize how warm that touch had been until he felt his shoulder go cold. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to help you Dean." 

"Help me with what?" 

Castiel tilted his head as his eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. For all Dean knew he could actually see it. 

"You're in pain." 

Dean shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm fine Cas." 

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Anything to stop himself from looking at those blue eyes. When he felt a presence behind him he jumped. 

"Dammit don't do that!" 

But Castiel wasn't listening. He was staring into his mind, reading his thoughts as if it was an open book in front of him. 

"You're still seeing Hell. What you did." 

Dean couldn't seem to speak. He wanted to yell at him for reading his thoughts but the words wouldn't come. 

"You know it wasn't your fault Dean. You had no choice." 

"I did have a choice Cas. I did. And I said yes." Castiel backed up and let Dean sit back down on the bed. "I-- I tortured them...all of them. All because I was too afraid. Because I didn't want to feel the pain anymore." Dean struggled to fight back his tears as the sounds of the screaming got louder in his ears. 

Then it was gone. All of it. The screaming, the pain, it all stunned to vanish. 

That's when he felt the warmth on his arm. Looking down he saw Castiel's hand on his mark, the one he'd given him when he pulled him free. It was sending warmth throughout his body and for the first time since he came home he felt relief. He felt calm. 

"You are not a monster Dean. You're not like them." 

"But I--" 

"No more. You need to rest." 

Taking his hand off Dean's arm the hunter immediately missed the touch. But the warmth was still there like he'd never left. 

Dean layed on the bed and using his Grace Castiel covered him over. It felt like there was something more than just a blanket on him. Something protective that was keeping those thoughts at bay. 

He watched the Angel as he moved toward the door. He didn't want to be alone. 

"Please don't leave..." He felt like a scared child and he knew he sounded like one but he didn't care. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Castiel said as he grabbed a chair from the table and sat by the bed. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

It was the best sleep Dean had ever had.


End file.
